


Beautiful Soul

by NekomataHajime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomataHajime/pseuds/NekomataHajime





	1. Karaoke

"I don't know Dem, he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin anything." Roxas was nervous as he said his thank-you and good-bye when he hung up the phone.

He tossed his phone on his bathroom counter and sighed, trying to convince himself to do what needed to be done, "Sheesh, for beings with 'no hearts' we have a lot of emotional issues." He mumbled to himself.

He got dressed because he was supposed to go to the movies with Demyx, Zexion and Axel. He put on a plain black T-shirt, his favorite pair of Levi's and his black converse, went to the bathroom and styled his hair into the usual mess of spikes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

He heard a honk and grabbed his jacket and keys and bolted out the door. He got in the back seat of the PT Cruiser that Demyx proudly owned and buckled himself in next to Zexion. "'Sup Zex?" Roxas asked. Zexion looked up from his homework and shrugged. "Not much, what about you? I don't see you much." He replied in his ever-calm tone. Roxas laughed, "A whole fat load of nothing, and you don't see much of me because I never go to the library." He said with a smile.

"Okay now, pipe down! The movie selections are: 1) Karma 2) Moonlight 3) The Year of the Heartless and 4) Überzombie 6: The Return of Kathku!" Axel rattled off some information about them all and took votes; no one wanted to see any of them. So Demyx parked at The Nocturne, a well-known karaoke and bar with hope in his eyes. "Can we? Please!" He begged. Everyone shrugged and got out of the car, except Zexion. "Come on Zex, it'll be fun." Demyx coaxed, and ultimately Zexion relinquished his seat and they went in.

The club was in full-swing, Axel found them a table and the waitress asked if they'd like a drink, everyone flashed ID's and ordered, she went away and came back with two Long Island Ice Teas, an Amaretto Sour and a Piña Colada and passed them out accordingly.

Demyx was unbelievably excited as he grabbed his Piña Colada and Zexion just rolled his eyes as he reached for the amaretto Sour.

"Dem, what are we doing here exactly?" Axel finally asked when Demyx came back from scribbling on a piece of paper on the DJ booth. Avoiding the question, Demyx turned to Roxas and started talking about work. "Demyx answer the –" Axel was cut-off by the DJ.

"Alrighty people, rocking the mic next is: Zexion! Whose hobbies include reading, avoiding Demyx and ignoring people! Step on up Zexion! Your song will be Love Hurts by Nazareth!" The DJ announced as Demyx shoved him into the mic, "Dem, I'm gonna kill you!" Zexion said, and then the song started.

"Dem! You're a complete ass! Why would you do that to him?" Roxas said, overly shocked. "Did you give them his hobbies?" Axel asked. "Nope, he's a regular here." Demyx said as he settled down and finally listened to the perfection in Zexion's voice. *oooh ooh love hurts*

Zexion's song came to a close and the DJ announced that it was Demyx's turn and that Zexion had picked out a very special song for him to sing.

The music cued and Demyx had an unparalleled look of shock on his face, glared at Zexion then began.

*I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go oooh*

Zexion had the most evil expression on his face as he received two high-fives from Roxas and Axel. "That is a cruel joke man!" Axel said, in between bouts of laughter. All Zexion could say was "Revenge is sweet."

Demyx got done and ordered another Piña Colada, downed it and ordered a Jagerbomb. "Zex, .evil." He said as he downed the Jager. Zexion just smiled.

A few more songs went by and the DJ called out Roxas' name and told him he would be singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

-a/n: yes, ironic, I know :D -

Roxas blushed, knowing Demyx had picked this song out for a purpose. He went up to the mic before the music started and decided to dedicate the song. *mumbles "here goes something"* "I wanna dedicate this to a special someone in the audience, and to thank my dopey friend Demyx for making me do this! This one's for a hot-tempered red-head I know!" Then the song began, you could feel the crowd feeling what Roxas was putting into the song.

Demyx turned to Axel, "He's talking about you ya'know. He called me earlier asking how to tell you." He whispered.

*I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul.*

Axel's face was such a deep shade of red it nearly matched his hair. Listening to this beautiful boy sing him this gorgeous song, he thought about all those times Roxas had been there for him when his relationships had ended. *thinking "How the Hell did I not notice?"*

The song came to an end and Roxas came back to the table, and told Demyx he was going to the restroom.

"Hey, Axe, DJ's calling your name, so you might want to unzombify!" Zexion shouted in his ear. "Your song, Axel, should you choose to accept it, is Hella Good by No Doubt!" The DJ called out again.

Roxas came out of the bathroom just in time to watch the love of his life, his best friend, Axel go on stage. He hurried back to the table so he wouldn't miss the song. "He was a zombie Rox, I had to yell in his ear." Zexion informed him.

Roxas was getting worried, because Axel had gone over and started talking with the DJ. "Hey Dem, I'm gonna –" This time it was Roxas who was cut off by the DJ. " We have a song change! And a request to the courageous Roxas! The hot-tempered red-head on stage would like to request a duet!"

Roxas about died, the shock was so overwhelming. Then Axel grabbed the mic, "Rox, you can't just say no after you tell me you love me in front of, like a hundred people," Axel taunted "unless you're chicken." He finished as he winked.

The crowd started cheering for Roxas to go on stage. "Alright, enough peer pressure, the song is Faithfully by Journey!" The DJ interjected.

Roxas ran up to the stage and grabbed the second mic, almost in tears, he was so grateful and relieved, and the Axel did something Roxas was definitely not expecting'; right there, in front of "like a hundred people" Axel leaned down and claimed Roxas' mouth with his own, took a step back and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Rox, I love you too, I know now that I was a complete idiot for not noticing. Will you, be mind?" Axel put his "nonexistent" heart into that question.

The tears fell down Roxas' face as Axel finished his apology and then asked his question. Roxas could only nod out a yes, too afraid he'd start bawling. Axel leaned and hugged him tight.

"Alright lovebirds, DJ Wakka has a show to run *laughs* so here are Akuroku covering Faithfully!"

Axel started, and all Roxas could think about was how much he loved this man, his flaming hair and simmering emerald eyes, the heat that radiated off of him.

Roxas came in for is part of the duet and hearing sing, all Axel could think about was how stupid he had been, he'd always loved Roxas, but had always told himself that he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"They sang together beautifully, Dem. Roxas owes you." Zexion said after they'd dropped them off at Axel's place. Demyx shook his head, "Nah, they don't owe me anything." He said, a glint in his eye as he kept driving.

"Dem, we passed my house four blocks ago!" Zexion said. All Demyx replied with was "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx had driven past Zexion's house and had an evil grin on his face. "Dem, where are we going?" the slate haired man asked as the car pulled off on a gravel road. The blonde merely shook his head and kept driving. Zexion eventually realized that they had arrived at the beach, getting out of the car when the musician pulled over. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked casually, leaning against the PT Cruiser. Demyx smiled and scratched his head as he opened the trunk. "Because I was scared you'd say no..I have something I really need to tell you, but I wanted to do it somewhere private." He said as he pulled a blanket from the vehicle and began walking to the sand.

The shorter male followed silently, curious. 'What could Demyx have to tell me?' he wondered. They took their places on the blanket after Demyx laid it out and Zexion looked at the blonde. He looked nervous, almost fearful. "Dem, what's wrong?" the words were gentle as they flowed from his mouth, "You can tell me anything, you know that." He continued. Demyx laughed nervously, "Yeah, I know. It's just not easy to say." He said softly, looking out at the water. That gave him an idea, "Hey, Zex, let's go for a swim!" he said, knowing the water would calm his nerves. He got up and ran to the water's edge before looking back.

"I haven't got a pair of trunks." Zexion argued. "Neither have I, don't need them, it's warm." Demyx said, stripping quickly while facing away from the shorter man to hide his blush.

Zexion's face turned scarlet as Demyx' last article of clothing fell onto the sand. He watched as the blonde waded into the water before stripping and following him into the water.

The blonde went underwater to hide how red his face was when he heard Zexion enter the water. He came up once he'd calmed down, facing the other male who was smiling slightly. "Now will you tell me why you dragged me out here?" he teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Demyx nodded slowly, "I don't know if I can make myself say the words, but-" he stopped speaking and crashed his lips into the bookworm's in a passionate kiss. Zexion was shocked, but kissed him back eagerly, his pale hands weaving into the blonde's hair.

They pulled away for air for only a brief moment before meeting in another heated kiss. Relief flooded Demyx, tears slipping from his eyes and joining the sea. "I have wanted to do that for  _ **such**_  a long time." He said, his voice shaking. "Zex, I love you, I've loved you since the moment I met you…" he trailed off, breaking eye contact. Steely eyes met cerulean ones as Zexion guided Demyx' face to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me? Gods, Dem. Why couldn't you tell me sooner?" he said, tears falling from his eyes now, his expression full of emotion. The blonde recognized love, fear, relief and pain. "Zex? What's wrong?" he said, holding him close, forgetting their nakedness.

Minutes went by with Zexion sobbing into the tanned chest in front of him before he could calm himself enough to answer. "I can't, I-I…I have to go Dem. Please take me home?" he said in between sobs, walking slowly out of the water. Demyx nodded, remaining silent as they dressed and as he collected the blanket. He couldn't find words, something was wrong with Zexion, but he wouldn't talk about it yet, so he took him home.

Zexion watched from the living room window as Demyx' car pulled away, seeing a few tears sliding down the blonde's cheek before he was out of view. He felt his own hot tears begin pouring down his face again. "This is so unfair!" he cried out as he moved through his house, grabbing a pen, a notebook and his half-empty bottle of sleeping pills before sitting on the edge of the bed. Putting the pen to the paper, tears soaking and distorting the words, he wrote. He finished that before popping the top off the pill bottle and downing its remaining contents.

He lay on the bed, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling waiting for the pills to kick in. His memories of Demyx flooding his thoughts, the day he'd met him, the first time they'd hung out, the late night phone calls when the blonde couldn't sleep…he felt the sleep begin to take him, and cried a little harder.

"Dem, I'm so…so…sorry…" his voice trailed off as he fell asleep, the notebook still in his hand, the pill bottle on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Zexion didn't' show up at work, Demyx was told he 'no call, no showed.' It was unlike him. After work he drove over, to be greeted by an ambulance and several police officers. "What's going on here?" he asked, his voice cracking as he began to freak out. He was stopped by a policeman, "Did you know the young man who lived here?" Demyx' eyes went wide, why were they using past-tense?! "He's my best friend, what the hell is going on?!" he said, stopping as a stretcher was brought out, a black bag laying on it. "No..No…NO!" he said, falling to his knees. "Son, may I have your name?" the officer asked gently. "Demyx." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The officer went and spoke with another, returning with the notebook. He handed it to the sobbing blonde. "He wrote this with you." He said before walking away to give him space. He looked down, seeing the familiar handwriting:

Demyx,

Gods, Dem. I don't know where to begin. I know if you're reading this, I'm gone. Dem, I'm sorry, so so sorry. I love you too. I always have, and always will, even where I'm going. I couldn't tell any of you this, but I was diagnosed with terminal cancer a few months ago. I didn't want to worry you. And, gods Dem, I couldn't bear to confess how much I love you knowing I was going to die in a few weeks. I could feel it coming, Dem. I'm rambling now. I took the last half of my sleeping pills, I'm sorry Dem. I want nothing more than to be with you, but I can't.

I love you, goodbye.

Ever Yours,

Zexion

He sobbed, his body shaking violently as he bawled his eyes out on the lawn of the love of his life's house. The police officer came back over as the blonde curled into the fetal position and cried. He picked him up and drove him home.

He couldn't stop reading the note, remembering their last conversation, his tears. He held the notebook to his chest, he couldn't stop crying.

He stayed like that for days, work called once, to tell him they understood. He went to the funeral, where Axel and Roxas told him he needed to eat something. But he wasn't hungry, how could he be? Weeks went by before he found himself in the bathroom with a pen and paper.

He didn't know who would read it, so he didn't address it to anyone.

~I can't. The music in my life is gone, the world is colorless and hollow. I'm going to be with him.

Goodbye.

Demyx~

He sat the note on the counter before situating himself in the tub and pulled the razor blade over his wrist like he'd done so often in the past month, but harder. And as the light was fading from his oceanic orbs, a smile crept onto his face for the first time in forever.

"We..can be…together."


End file.
